The present invention relates to a method of producing a renal function-improving effect and a diuretic effect on a warm-blooded animal.
It has been known that 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-acetoxy-5-[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]-8-chloro-2,3-dihy dro-1,5-benzothiazepin-4(5H)-one or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof has excellent hypotensive activity and cerebral or coronary vasodilating activity (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 225174/1984).